Distractions
by TakeToTheStars15
Summary: Kirito and Asuna are watching a movie when a storm blows in and the power goes out. Little be known to Kirito Asuna is terrified of storms! How will he distract her and help her over come her fear? Read and find out. I suck at summaries. Rated M to be safe. I don't own SAO please don't sue me!


**This is just a really random one shot that I wrote at 3:30 in the morning so it's probably not that great but what else can I do whenever I cant sleep except write lame one shots? XD This is rated M just to be save, there's no descriptions or anything just some really hot making out and implications of other things. I don't own Sword Art Online or it's characters please don't sue me. Enjoy! Leave a review please just to let me know what you think but please don't be mean. . Have a wonderful night/day whatever XD I love you guys.**

Lightning flashed followed by a clap of thunder so large it shook the very foundations of my house, rain pelted away at the windows sounding like bullets raining from the heavens. I curled up next to Kirito as we tried to watch a movie and ignore the raging storm outside only I was failing miserably, every time thunder rang out I would flinch and try to get closer to Kirito.

"Asuna? Don't tell me you're afraid of storms!" Kirito teased me as he ruffled my hair slightly.

"Hey! Shut up! It's not my fault they're so scary." I admitted in a rather childlike manner scrunching up my nose and sticking my tongue out at him.

"That's adorable." He chuckled as his eyes went back to the T.V.

I currently laid on top of him as we laid on my couch in the living room. Tonight was one of our weekly dates where we would just lay and watch T.V and movies together, it was quite relaxing. However currently ever muscle in my body stood on edge ready for another flash of lightning accompanied by thunder's rage.

My phone suddenly buzzed from the coffee table and I sat up my hips straddling Kirito's as I reached over and snatched it off of the table. It was a text from my mom.

_Mom: The storm is too bad terrible to drive in, the streets are flooded. Your father and I are renting a hotel for the night. Have Kazuto stay with you till the storm passes. We trust him to keep you safe. Behave. I love you!_

My eyes widened as I reread the text several times to make sure that I had read it right.

"Um. Well, my mom just texted me and she said that her and my father won't be able to make it home tonight and-"I stopped, blushing before clearing my throat and continuing, "They want you to stay the night to watch over me." I said the last part almost as a whisper.

Kirito's eyes widened and he blinked a couple of times, "Are you serious?" He asked examining my face for any signs of lying.

"I'm serious Kirito-kun!"

"Oh. Um… Okay." He muttered a blush crossing his cheeks.

At that moment lightning crossed the sky simultaneous with thunder roaring and the power went out. I let out a scream and leapt forward onto Kirito's chest burying my head in the crook of his neck. Kirito wrapped his arms around me, his hands stroking my sides in a comforting manner.

"Hey it's okay. I'm right here." He whispered with a chuckle. I still couldn't move, fear had frozen me. Here I was Lighting Flash Asuna and I was reduced to a frozen figurine over a storm. Pathetic.

I sat up a little bit and gulped, "I'm sorry Kirito-kun." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay. You don't have anything to fear so long as I'm here." Kirito whispered.

Even in the dark I could see his face, oh so close to mine. His eyes were dark and mysterious and yet at the same time they were full of light and amusement. I ran my hands through his hair as his hands rested on my hips.

Once more lightning illuminated the room except this time to muffle my scream Kirito's lips claimed mine is a soft kiss. I closed my eyes and it was as if I never heard the thunder, there was only us. I leaned forward into the kiss and tugged gently at his hair causing a groan to surpass his lips. The grip he had on my hips tightened and he pulled me closer to him, one of his hands left my hips to take hold of my waist length auburn hair. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip gently, testing the waters. I gently opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to caress mine, our tongues swirled and fought for dominance Kirito obviously winning. My heart was pounding and my blood was racing in a way it never had before, this feeling in my stomach was exhilarating. I pulled away to catch my breath, we were both panting, our eyes dark with feelings of want and love.

"Asuna, I'm sorry-" I silenced him with a kiss.

"What do you have to apologize for? I enjoyed that." I paused licking my lips before I leant down to his ear "In fact, I think I might steal another kiss." I said as I nipped his ear lightly causing him to give a low moan.

Kirito pushed me onto my back abruptly, my skirt hiking up further on my legs revealing more of my skin. He leaned over me showing a dominance I hadn't seen before. Not that we made out a lot to begin with. He began assaulting my necks with kisses and bites, some loving, some aggressive. I let out a breathy moan pressing my body as close to his as I possibly could. I felt the bulge in his pants and I softly rubbed myself against it the friction causing the both of us to moan. Kirito pressed me back against the couch as he pressed the growing bulge against me and my hips bucked involuntarily.

"Kirito!" His name came out of my mouth as a moan.

"Asuna..." He whispered as his forehead leaned against mine. Neither of us knew what we could do about these raging emotions in us, we just needed each other.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately, our tongues battling, his body clutching mine as tightly as possible, feeling every curve, every inch of skin. His hands trailed up my legs till they rested on my thighs, the tips of his fingers just past the hem of my skirt. We had never gone this far before, it was always sweet innocent kisses. This was what lust and want felt like, pent up hormones surfacing for the first time. His hands traced patters from where they rested against my thighs and he pressed down against me again and I ground against his hips in rhythm with him. He let out a moan into my mouth as he moved harder against me.

I quickly made work of his jacket tossing it somewhere at the moment I could care less where it was. I sat up and our lips parted just enough for me to lift my own shirt above my head leaving me in my tank top, our lips instantly reconnected. The passion and love was blinding, and completely and utterly welcome.

As more clothes were shed, our bodies intertwined in the most intimate way possible and we became one. And as the night went on the storm passed and the night turned to bright day, never again did a storm scare me.

**Pretty lame right? Oh well it's almost 4 am. Leave me a review pretty please I would love you forever if you did!**


End file.
